Car pour la toute première fois, ils y croyaient
by sophieat
Summary: Elisabeth se rend à l’infirmerie et trouve Carson endormi. Paroles et pensées des deux personnages. Shipp Beckweir.


CAR POUR LA TOUTE PREMIERE FOIS,

ILS Y CROYAIENT …

**  
**

**Résumé**: Elisabeth se rend à l'infirmerie et trouve Carson endormi. Paroles et pensées des deux personnages. Shipp Beckweir.

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Dommage. J'ai écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et non pour le profit.

Tard dans la soirée, comme il lui arrivait souvent depuis l'attaque massive des Wraiths, le docteur Elisabeth Weir, responsable civile en charge de la citée d'Atlantis, était toujours debout. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle pénétra, sans un bruit, dans l'infirmerie. Le silence régnait. Sans prêter plus d'attention aux lits de l'infirmerie, Elisabeth se dirigea vers le bureau du Médecin en chef de l'infirmerie. Elle frappa à la porte close de son bureau, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Intriguée, elle baissa la poignée de la porte et glissa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il était bien là. Le médecin écossais, probablement épuisé par sa longue et pénible journée de travail avait fini par s'assoupir sur son bureau. Elisabeth entra et s'approcha du bureau de l'écossais. Elle toucha du bout des doigts sa tasse de café. Froide. Il devait être là depuis longtemps. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il était surchargé de travail. C'était probablement celui qui travaillé le plus sur Atlantis. Il travaillait bien plus et souvent que les autres chefs des différentes unités d'Atlantis. Son temps de travail était souvent le triple de celui du colonel Sheppard, pourtant le chef de l'équipe militaire. Ses journée de travail était bien trop souvent les doubles de celles de Rodney, qui toutefois, croulant sous les découvertes scientifiques, avait peu de temps libre. Le temps de travail du Docteur Beckett était même souvent supérieur au sien. Pourtant, elle était la dirigeante de ce programme. Régulièrement, lorsqu'à une heure tardive, elle rejoignait enfin ses quartiers pour y prendre quelques heures de repos, le médecin écossais finissait juste son tour de garde et devait encore finir de remplir les dossiers médicaux des membres de l'équipe.

Elle laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette du médecin, attachant son regard sur son visage reposé. L'écossais, même endormi, dégageait cette tranquillité, ce réconfort que lui seul semblait pouvoir apporter.

Elisabeth était attachée à John, à Teyla, à Ronon et -même- à Rodney, mais elle devait admettre que Carson était pour elle la générosité et la sensibilité de l'équipe. Son éthique, son sens profond du devoir touchaient Elisabeth au plus au point. Il était patient, doux avec ses malades ; altruiste et honnête. Il avait, par son courage, sa persévérance et son aspiration à aider son prochain, réussi à gagner l'amitié des principaux membres de l'expédition, et ce, en restant lui-même.

Elle l'admirait pour ce qu'il était, parce qu'il était devenu celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Il n'était certes pas aussi brillant que Rodney. Il n'était pas aussi courageux que John. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Ronon, -oh ça non-. Mais il avait cette carrure, cette force. Celle de la générosité, de l'humanisme, du dévouement.

Si Ronon était la force, Rodney l'intelligence et John le courage, Carson était la détermination, le respect et l'amitié. Et pour ne rien négliger, il était très bel homme. Son sourire, son regard, son attention, tout en lui la troublait. Que ce soit l'esprit, le physique, le médecin, l'écossais, le collègue ou l'ami, tout en lui lui plaisait.

' Plaisait '.

Elle l'avait enfin admis.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, un nouveau sentiment s'était emparé de son cœur, sentiment auquel le bel écossais n'était pas étranger.

Depuis peu, elle sentait le regard de John posait sur elle, tout en connaissant les sentiments de Teyla pour lui. Elle entendait les compliments du Docteur Zelenka, elle savait l'admiration de Rodney pour elle.

Et même si son cœur en était flatté, il ne laissait rien pénétrer. Rien, excepté cette douce sensation dont ce même cœur s'emparait lorsqu'elle croisait le regard du médecin écossais.

Doucement, elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Carson. Celui-ci sursauta brusquement, faisant reculer la jeune femme de quelques centimètres. Il leva les yeux vers elle, le regard fatigué.

« Docteur Weir ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda alors le médecin.

« Non. Je venais seulement voir comment vous alliez » répondit calmement la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé. Je crois que je me suis endormi » dit-il en commençant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers.

« Ce n'est rien Carson. Vous avez simplement besoin de repos » dit-elle en interrompant son rangement hâtif.

Il la regarda et, après un instant de réflexion, acquiesça.

« Vous avez probablement raison, Docteur Weir ».

« Elisabeth » corrigea -t'elle.

« Bien, Docteur Weir ».

Elle lui adressa un sourire, auquel il répondit. Un sourire charmeur qui fit tressaillir Elisabeth.

Le médecin se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit complètement et d'un geste de la main l'invita à sortir, et la laissa passer devant lui, puis referma la porte.

-Et en plus, il est galant- songea Elisabeth.

Tous deux longèrent les couloirs de la citée d'Atlantis, sans un bruit, pour ne pas rompre le silence, comme pour profiter de cet instant rare de complicité. Arrivés devant les quartiers de Carson, ils s'arrêtèrent. Carson se retourna vers Elisabeth.

« Merci encore, Docteur Weir ! »

« Elisabeth. »

« Pardon. Merci. »

« Je vous en prie » répondit Elisabeth.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda le médecin écossais.

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous venue ? »

« Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne travailliez pas à cette heure-ci»

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Carson.

« Parce que je veux prendre soin des gens que j'aime »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

« Merci, Elisabeth » murmura le médecin écossais.

« De rien » répondit la jeune femme.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. Faîtes de beaux rêves » dit Elisabeth.

« Vous aussi. »

Elisabeth repartit doucement vers ses quartiers, savourant avec plaisir le souvenir du sourire surpris de Carson, lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle voulait prendre soin des personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle ignorait s'il avait compris le sens caché de ses paroles. Mais elle avait enfin compris elle-même la portée de ses paroles.

Elle tenait à Carson. Elle y tenait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour un ami.

Elle l'aimait.

Tout simplement.

Sans chercher à comprendre, elle venait de le réaliser. Elle regagna sa chambre, enfila un T-shirt et se blottit dans son lit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

De l'autre côté des quartiers, Carson, allongé sur son lit, un bras sous la tête, toujours éveillé, avait sur les lèvres le même sourire figé qu'il avait adressé à la diplomate quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait prendre soin de lui.

Se pourrait-il que la belle diplomate américaine partage ses sentiments ?

Non.

Pourtant, plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela semblait probable et même évident.

Ce sentiment d'être amoureux était si agréable, mais le bel écossais ne voulait pas prendre le risque de souffrir.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, tout était différent.

Cet amour naissant et probablement réciproque.

Et tant pis pour le temps que cela prendrait, il laisserait à cet amour cette chance.

Sa chance.

Car pour la toute première fois, ils y croyaient.


End file.
